


Мятежный дух

by CommanderShally



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bottom T'Challa (Marvel), Drama, M/M, Mysticism, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 12:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16284617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Черная пантера должен быть силен и телом, и разумом... а дух нужно держать в покое.





	Мятежный дух

Когда он хотел убить Барнса, все было гораздо проще.  
  
Потом Т'Чалла стоял среди докторов рядом с Шури, наблюдал за пробуждением Джеймса Барнса и чувствовал себя достаточно хорошо — в конце концов, он поступил правильно, помог человеку, фактически спас ему жизнь.  
  
— Даже не знаю, как вас благодарить, — произнес тогда Барнс — он подошел к Т'Чалле и протянул свою единственную ладонь. Т'Чалла ответил на рукопожатие, поднял взгляд, посмотрел Барнсу прямо в большие серые глаза… и, кажется, потерял дар речи.  
  
Шури ткнула Т'Чаллу локтем, и тот вздрогнул, кивнул, улыбнулся, чтобы не выглядеть невежливым. Через мгновение Барнса увели в другую часть лаборатории, и Т'Чалла посмотрел ему вслед, пытаясь понять, что произошло.  
  
— О, Баст, брат, ты неисправим, — покачала головой Шури и направилась следом за Барнсом. Т'Чалла хотел спросить ее, что она имела в виду, но не успел.

***

— Мы так и будем тут стоять? — кажется, Окойе теряла терпение.  
  
— Я думаю.  
  
Т'Чалла и Окойе находились на холме и совсем не прятались. Просто Т'Чалла подбирал слова, чтобы сообщить Барнсу кое-какие радостные новости, но идеального предложения никак не складывалось. Может, стоило оставить записку или связаться через кимойо?  
  
— Принцесса меня предупреждала, почему я не послушала, — проворчала себе под нос Окойе. — Т'Чалла, пойдем.  
  
Она показала копьем вперед, предлагая спуститься с холма к маленькому поселению, где расположили Барнса — по его собственному желанию.  
  
— Ваше Величество, — Барнс выглядел гораздо более веселым и отдохнувшим, чем тогда, сразу после разморозки. Кажется, он освоился с традиционными вакандскими одеждами и не испытывал особых трудностей в быту, орудуя только одной рукой.  
  
— Я… — Т'Чалла собрался заговорить, но, как назло, встретился взглядом с Барнсом, и все мысли сразу улетучились. Ему совершенно не хотелось отвлекаться на болтовню, когда можно было просто смотреть в эти бездонные синие глаза и не думать ни о чем… Ну или как минимум разобраться в том, почему радужка у Барнса меняла оттенок в зависимости от окружения…  
  
— Король Т'Чалла пришел сообщить, что разработка протеза идет полным ходом, — Окойе, видимо, решила взять все в свои руки, и за это Т'Чалла ей был очень благодарен.  
  
— Спасибо за хорошие новости, — Барнс улыбнулся.  
  
— Ваше Величество, — громче, чем обычно, произнесла Окойе, и Т'Чалла пришел в себя, когда конец копья ткнул его в плечо. Он кивнул Барнсу и, развернувшись, быстро отправился прочь.  
  
— Т'Чалла, если тебе так сложно с ним разговаривать, то поручил бы ходить с новостями кому-нибудь еще, зачем мучиться? — кажется, Окойе всерьез переживала за странное поведение Т'Чаллы. Сам он давно смирился с тем, что совершенно терял самообладание, стоило лишь взглянуть на Барнса. Угораздило же…

***

— У вас тут в округе водятся одомашненные пантеры?  
  
Все присутствующие в лаборатории уставились на Барнса, задавшего такой странный вопрос.  
  
Переустановка плечевой секции протеза шла полным ходом, новые вибраниумные волокна отлично крепились к живой ткани, и у Шури были сплошь положительные прогнозы.  
  
— Почему вы спрашиваете? — поинтересовалась Шури и взглянула на Т'Чаллу, который околачивался поблизости — он старался сильно не маячить перед глазами, но пропустить визит Барнса в Великий Курган не мог.  
  
— По ночам неподалеку ходит пантера, — начал рассказывать Барнс. Он сидел на специальной кушетке, а несколько манипуляторов кружили вокруг его плеча, отделяя внешние части старого протеза и заменяя их на новые. — В последние дни она совсем близко подбирается, заходит в поселение. Я спрашивал своих соседей об этом, но они мне ничего не сказали, а кто-то вообще отказался говорить.  
  
Т'Чалла заметил, как Шури снова на него посмотрела. Ну не будет же она верить старым легендам, которым не существует научного подтверждения?  
  
— А почему вы решили, что она одомашненная? В Ваканде пантера —священное животное и живет только на свободе.  
  
Кажется, Шури не очень верила, что Барнс действительно видел пантеру. Т'Чалла сам сомневался в его словах: ночью в тумане, поднимающемся с озера, всякое может померещиться.  
  
— Я не сошел с ума, — кажется, Барнс немного обиделся. — У этой кошки на шее висело ожерелье, похожее на то, что носит ваш брат.  
  
С этими словами Барнс повернул голову в сторону Т'Чаллы, словно пытаясь подтвердить свои слова. На груди у Т'Чаллы сегодня действительно висело ожерелье Черной Пантеры, но он его надел не ради украшения — Окойе планировала вылазку к границе вечером.  
  
— Хорошо, — Шури развела руками. — Мы попросим Окойе усилить патрули возле поселения. Если там действительно бродит пантера, то они ее уведут подальше от людей.  
  
Вроде бы от обещания Шури Барнс успокоился и больше не стремился доказывать свою вменяемость, но Т'Чалла задумался. А потом быстро вышел из лаборатории.

***

Геолокация в кимойо Т'Чаллы сбоила. Последние несколько дней в памяти браслета не сохранилось данных о местонахождении Т'Чаллы от полуночи до четырех часов утра. Внутренние системы дворца тоже не помогли.  
  
Т'Чалла сидел в кабинете, пытаясь убедить себя, что сейчас не самое лучшее время верить в старые легенды, которые ему еще дедушка рассказывал, но каких-либо аргументов, подтверждающих противоположное, он найти не мог. Никто и ничто не показывало, где именно находился Т'Чалла в пропавшие из логов кимойо часы.  
  
— Только не говори мне, что ты и правда веришь в старую сказку? — Шури зашла в кабинет без стука и, видимо, сразу сообразила, что именно тревожило Т'Чаллу.  
  
— Ну тогда у моего браслета неисправность, раз я не могу разобраться вот с этим, — Т'Чалла указал на пробел в журнале геолокации. — Как ты это объяснишь? Программированием моих бусин занималась ты.  
  
Шури посмотрела на Т'Чаллу так, будто любое сомнение в ее компетенции как главного техника Ваканды являлось страшным оскорблением. Она взяла браслет в руки, полистала логи системы, что-то вписывала туда — кажется, на целых пять минут младшая сестренка Т'Чаллы погрузилась в цифровой мир с головой.  
  
— Я не могу найти проблему, — она пожала плечами и положила бусины на стол. — Давай я дам тебе другой браслет, новый.  
  
Т'Чалла согласился. Ему было очень неспокойно после того рассказа про пантеру с ожерельем, что ходит вокруг жилых домов. Ничем хорошим такие вещи обычно не заканчивались.

***

Новые кимойо не сработали. На следующее утро Т'Чалла снова обнаружил большой пробел в геолокации с полуночи и до четырех часов. А еще, ко всему прочему, он проснулся на разодранной в клочья простыне — плохое предчувствие усиливалось, и Т'Чалла уже подумывал пойти к знахарям в Город Мертвых, чтобы попросить совета.  
  
Шури пообещала дополнительные средства слежки в покоях Т'Чаллы и в близлежащих коридорах — Окойе, узнав о проблеме, поставила усиленные патрули дора милаже.

***

Две ночи было спокойно, и Т'Чалла даже решил, что все закончилось. Но потом он проснулся от жуткой головной боли на полу возле кровати, и не это было самое страшное. Т'Чалла держал в ладони куски ткани — шерсть, красная клетка… Слишком знакомо, чтобы он мог это просто проигнорировать.  
  
Спустя час Т'Чалла вместе с Окойе уже стояли возле хижины Барнса. Его нигде не было видно, и внутри Т'Чаллы уже разрасталось беспокойство, но, к счастью, Барнс вышел к ним со стороны озера. Т'Чалла выдохнул: Барнс не просто был в порядке, на нем краснело то самое платье в клетку, и выглядело оно абсолютно целым.  
  
— Что-то случилось? — спросил он, подойдя поближе. Т'Чалла заметил, что концы волос Барнса влажные — кажется, он искупался в озере.  
  
— Пантеры больше вас не тревожат? — не дожидаясь Т'Чаллы, заговорила Окойе.  
  
— Неа, — покачал головой Барнс.  
  
Он посмотрел на Т'Чаллу и улыбнулся. Т'Чалла задумался — он почему-то не поверил словам про исчезновение пантеры.

***

Т'Чалле снился очень яркий и тревожный сон. Ему казалось, что он большая черная кошка, массивная, тяжелая, но в тоже время грациозная. Он бродил среди высокой травы, точил когти о тонкие стволы деревьев, а затем катался на спине в самом пыльном месте у дороги…  
  
Он шел мимо низких домиков, чувствуя, как за каждой только с виду хрупкой стеной бьется горячее сердце, а то и не одно. Он крался вдоль озера, наблюдая за бликами на кристально чистой воде, забираясь на выступающий над бесконечной гладью плоский камень, чтобы попить…  
  
Он слышал, как ожерелье самым нижним своим клыком коснулось озера, как во все стороны расползлись круги и без того нечеткое отражение пошло рябью… Т'Чалла почти успел в него вглядеться, чтобы увидеть, кто же он такой на самом деле, но потом все его внимание притянул голос:  
  
— Вот ты где! А говорят, кошки не любят воду…  
  
Т'Чалла просыпался в ужасе — ему было холодно. Он лежал на полу посреди комнаты, абсолютно голый, только с ожерельем на шее, и до сих пор помнил вкус озера.  
  
Конечно же, кимойо снова не дали ответа, где он находился ночью, но, кажется, Т'Чалла уже догадался. Ему нужно было срочно добраться до Города Мертвых и попросить у знахарей помощи, пока он не навредил кому-нибудь.

***

Едва на Ваканду опустилась ночь, Т'Чалла уже приготовился воевать. Не с каким-то внешним врагом, а с самим собой, со своим мятежным духом.  
  
Вокруг кровати он расставил емкости для сжигания благовоний, заправил каждую специальным сбором, который ему дали в Городе Мертвых — кажется, легенды, услышанные Т'Чаллой в детстве, стали явью.  
  
— Травы — лишь временная мера, — сказала ему знахарка. — Если вы, Ваше Величество, не разберетесь с тем, что тяготит вас, то все будет продолжаться, а к снадобью этому начнется привыкание.  
  
Т'Чалла развел огонь, и от каждой маленькой порции трав поднялся густой дым — совсем скоро он окутал всю комнату. Т'Чалла лег на кровать, надеясь, что хотя бы сегодня он сможет проснуться, не гадая, где он бродил ночью…  
  
От терпкого травяного аромата, заполнившего комнату, кружилась голова. Т'Чалла чувствовал себя пьяным, расслабленным, но сон к нему, как назло, не шел. Часы в кимойо показывали почти полночь.  
  
Табло над браслетом оповестило о наступлении новых суток, и Т'Чалла дернул на себя ладонь, чтобы отключить голограмму, но вместо собственной кисти увидел большую кошачью лапу…  
  
— Нет, нет, нет… — затараторил он. — Только не это…  
  
Т'Чалла перевернулся, чтобы быть как можно ближе к одной из емкостей с травами и вдохнуть поглубже, но тело его не слушалось. Т'Чалле казалось, что он находится в каком-то странном промежуточном состоянии — руки и ноги неприятно покалывало, и они то оборачивались кошачьими, то снова становились нормальными. Иногда Т'Чалла чувствовал, как меняется голова, ощущал хвост и начинал шевелить ушами… А в следующее мгновение ничего этого не было…  
  
Опьяняющий эффект трав дошел до своего пика — Т'Чалла совсем перестал себя контролировать. Похоже, он отпустил происходящее на самотек, и когда пришел в некоторое подобие сознания, то обнаружил, что медленно шлепал большими лохматыми лапами по коридору дворца в сторону выхода.  
  
Оказавшись за пределами города, Т'Чалла понял, что все еще продолжает перекидываться в человека — только происходило это неравномерно и часто очень неудачно.  
  
Например, в какой-то момент Т'Чалла просто сидел посреди саванны, в одном лишь ожерелье, наблюдая за тем, как плывут по ночному небу облака. А потом он снова превратился в пантеру, медленно, постепенно, словно никак не мог решить, стоит ли двигаться дальше будучи кошкой или самим собой…  
  
— Т'Чалла?  
  
Голос Барнса раздался совсем рядом. Т'Чалла поднял голову, посмотрел на него — Барнс присел на корточки и гладил его за ухом. Причем Т'Чалла не был до конца уверен, в какой форме добрался до хижины Барнса.  
  
— Какой-то ты сегодня не такой, — Барнс провел ладонью по спине, запуская пальцы в шерсть, и Т'Чалла подумал, что сейчас умрет от того, насколько это приятно. Он потянулся в сторону Барнса, цепляясь длинными когтями за подол его одеяния, повалив того на землю.  
  
— Мы же с тобой это проходили, — сказал Барнс, почти смеясь. Видимо, Т'Чалла его совсем не пугал. — Ты тяжелый.  
  
Т'Чалла навис над Барнсом и взглянул ему в глаза. Кажется, если бы не действие трав, Т'Чалла бы никогда не смог так близко подобраться к Барнсу, прикасаться к нему. Как же глупо Т’Чалла себя чувствовал, раз терялся только в непосредственной близости от того, в кого был влюблен.  
  
Он ощущал, что сейчас, когда никакие рамки его не сковывали и форма большой черной кошки, наоборот, давала ему огромный простор для свободы, Т'Чалла мог сделать все что угодно. Например, лизнуть Барнса в подбородок, отчего тот поморщился и засмеялся.  
  
— Ну что ты творишь, глупый, — ласково сказал ему Барнс. — Не делай так больше: король не обрадуется, что со мной заигрывает его тезка.  
  
Вот значит как… Т'Чалле вдруг захотелось спросить Барнса, почему тот назвал пантеру именно так, но понял, что не может говорить. Но, что удивительно, дело было не в близости Барнса, который так и лежал на земле, прижатый пантерой, и, кажется, совершенно не испытывал по этому поводу проблем — у Т'Чаллы просто из головы вылетело, что кошки, к сожалению, не умеют разговаривать.  
  
Зато он понял, что ему тяжело. Туман в его мыслях, наведенный травами, все еще активно путал Т'Чаллу, и он не контролировал себя… Тело снова свело неприятным покалыванием, и Т'Чалла с ужасом запоздало сообразил, что сейчас поменяет форму. Он едва успел сползти с Барнса, как его тело сжалось до человеческих размеров, оставив на траве клочья черной шерсти.  
Барнс поднялся с земли, сел напротив Т'Чаллы. Судя по его удивленному лицу, он тоже не знал, что сказать.  
  
— Я могу объяснить… наверное… — с небывалой легкостью выпалил Т'Чалла. Похоже, он все еще испытывал на себе действие трав, пусть и не такое сильное — видимо, свежий воздух помог ему протрезветь.  
  
— Было бы неплохо, — Барнс хмурился — возможно, этот «обман» окончательно испортил их и без того почти символические отношения.  
  
— Есть легенда, — заговорил Т'Чалла — он тщательно подбирал слова, стараясь концентрироваться на рассказе, чтобы не думать о собственной наготе и том глупом положении, в котором оказался. — Черная пантера должен быть силен и телом, и разумом... а дух нужно держать в покое. Когда на душе раздрай, то Черная пантера буквально становится пантерой… в самое уязвимое время.  
  
Барнс стянул с плеча цветастый платок, который все еще носил, чтобы железная рука не слишком бросалась в глаза местным, и протянул его Т'Чалле.  
  
— Спасибо, — теперь Т'Чалла мог хотя бы прикрыть наготу. А еще он не знал, как отныне смотреть Барнсу в глаза, особенно после того, как обманул его.  
  
— Так что там с мятежным духом Черной Пантеры? — спросил Барнс — он больше не выглядел недовольным, и это вселяло в Т'Чаллу надежду, что он еще не все испортил.  
  
— Это превращение… да, превращение будет происходить, пока Черная Пантера не успокоит свою душу, не разберется в том, что его беспокоит.  
  
— И что же тебя беспокоит, Т'Чалла?  
  
И вот вроде бы наступил тот момент, когда Т'Чалла мог высказать все, что так долго томилось внутри, признаться во всех своих запутанных чувствах, к которым он оказался отчего-то совсем не готов. Но стоило ему открыть рот, как ни единого слова он произнести не смог…  
  
— Твоя сестра оказалась во всем права, — вдруг сказал Барнс. Т'Чалла хотел его спросить, что он имеет в виду, но не успел — через мгновение Барнс подался к нему и поцеловал. Едва коснулся губ, улыбнулся, а потом сразу встал на ноги.  
  
— Пойдемте, Ваше Величество, — он протянул Т'Чалле руку. Т'Чалла принял его помощь, поднялся, придерживая несчастный платок.  
  
Т'Чаллу все еще слегка покачивало от трав, он чувствовал себя гораздо смелее, чем обычно, и отчего-то знал, что превращений этой ночью больше не будет.  
  
— Куда ты меня ведешь? — совершенно наивно спросил Т'Чалла, крепко сжимая ладонь Барнса.  
  
— Унимать твой мятежный дух, — ответил тот и подмигнул Т'Чалле.

***

Иногда Т'Чалле казалось, что это сон — он не мог обвивать ногу Барнса своим длинным хвостом… Ведь никаких дополнительных конечностей у них нет. По крайней мере, в какой-то момент Т'Чалла был в этом уверен почти на сто процентов.  
  
Порой Т'Чалле не хватало терпения, потому что выматывать Барнса из тряпок было невыносимо и до ужаса утомительно. Он бы разрезал их когтями, но Т'Чалла не рискнул разворачивать броню в таком состоянии.  
  
Когда же Т'Чалла добрался до самого Барнса, то наконец-то смог целовать его — хотя почти всегда его поцелуи превращались в облизывание и покусывание. Т'Чалла не знал, почему это с ним происходило и откуда у него столько жажды впиваться зубами в кожу Барнса. Или в нем до сих пор говорила большая кошка…  
  
Т'Чалла все еще немного боялся, что перекинется, ведь до четырех утра еще было очень много времени, но Барнс отворачивал его от часов, снимал с него кимойо, отбрасывая их в сторону. Он притягивал ладонь Т'Чаллы к себе, целовал запястье и шептал что-то…  
  
Возможно, Барнс просил не торопиться или, наоборот, быть быстрее, но Т'Чалла его не слышал. Он навалился сверху, оседлав и прижимаясь к Барнсу всем, что до недавнего времени прятал за цветастым платком…  
  
Кажется, травы слегка притупляли чувствительность — Т'Чалле всего казалось мало. Он уткнулся в шею Барнсу, ощущая, как ему необходимо насытиться им, вылизать каждое укушенное место… Но этого, похоже, совсем недостаточно.  
  
— Можно я… — чем слабее было действие трав, тем немногословнее становился Т'Чалла. Он понимал, что упускает момент и, возможно, через несколько минут все эти дарованные большой кошкой свобода и легкость, пришедшие вместе с дымом, испарятся и от них ничего не останется. И Т'Чалла снова будет думать, как преодолеть себя, чтобы сказать хотя бы пару слов…  
  
Вместо ответа на так и не заданный вопрос Барнс лишь улыбнулся — Т'Чалла не видел этого, но понял мгновенно каким-то шестым чувством — а потом мягко погладил Т'Чаллу по спине, оставив кучу мурашек от прикосновения железной рукой.  
  
Видимо, и болевой порог у Т'Чаллы изменился, хотя у него было не так много опыта, чтобы судить. Он насаживался на член, чувствуя, как Барнс пропускает вдохи, как крепко держит неживая ладонь Т'Чаллу за бедро…  
  
Похоже, что сейчас слов не нашлось бы ни у одного из них.  
  
Т'Чалла покачивался, медленно входя в подобие транса, вторя едва различимому эху мутного травяного опьянения, понимая, что еще немного — и он протрезвеет окончательно… Может быть, совсем не вовремя — но зачем ломать голову и забивать ее сомнениями, когда Барнс добровольно привел Т'Чаллу в свою хижину и позволил раздеть, искусать-расцеловать и принять его полностью…  
  
— Господи, Т'Чалла… — произнес едва слышно Барнс. — Какой ты…  
  
Но Т'Чалла его не дослушал. Все звуки для него слились воедино, и сложно было различить, где стоны Барнса, проваливающегося в оргазм, а где сам Т'Чалла, сорвавшийся на вакандский в самом пике своего удовольствия…   
  
А после был только взгляд, пронзительно-освежающий, небесно-голубой, такой яркий, несмотря на полумрак хижины и темные ресницы, слипшиеся от выступивших слез… И Т'Чалла рухнул в него, позволив себе уснуть, прижавшись щекой к холодным вибраниумным пластинам, чувствуя, как теплые пальцы гладят его по затылку…

***

На следующий день ближе к полудню Шури спросила Т'Чаллу про геолокацию кимойо и его проблему. Т'Чалла покачал головой и, стараясь не выдать себя, сказал, что разобрался во всем. На расспросы сестры и просьбу показать логи браслета Т'Чалла вежливо отказал.  
  
Остатки травяного сбора Т'Чалла вернул знахаркам, тоже не объяснив им, как все разрешилось. Только Окойе, посмотрев внимательно на Т'Чаллу, так пристально, что тому стало неуютно, цокнула языком и не очень громко, но так, чтобы он ее услышал, произнесла:  
  
— Слава Баст, больше никаких немых сцен!


End file.
